El hombre perfecto
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Está comprobado que el hombre perfecto no existe, sin embargo, Blue decidirá cuestionar esa afirmación. ¡Encontrará el hombre perfecto de su amiga más seria y madura de todas! Amable, inteligente, dedicado, comprensivo y que le hace experimentar cosas nuevas. Crystal jamás se verá venir quién es en realidad su verdadero amor./ ¡Feliz cumple Rex The Machine! (Pearl)


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon Special es de Hidenori Kusaka y Mato, incluyendo a los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>El hombre perfecto<strong>

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

La chica de cabellos castaños se sentó frente a sus amigas con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, ellas sabían que esa era señal de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

—Hoy estuve en la clase de filosofía y nos dejaron una tarea.

—Blue, no haremos tu tarea. —Dijo Crystal con seriedad.

—Oh no querida, esta vez la haré yo. —Pánico.

— ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Blue? —Preguntó Sapphire levantándose sorprendida.

Blue lanzó una carcajada que para todas sonó casi macabra. Cuando por fin se calmó, volvió a ver a sus compañeras. —Debo probar que existe el hombre perfecto. —Explicó. —Aquí entran ustedes, mi proyecto lo haré de una de mis _amadas amigas_.

La voz cantarina de Blue confundió a todas. —Blue... El hombre perfecto no existe.

—Por contrario mi querida Platina, existe y se llama Green. —Alardeó ante todas de su novio, pero entonces negó con la cabeza. —Pero ese no es el significado de hombre perfecto, ese es el tema de nuestra clase, el hombre perfecto existe pero para cada mujer, para mí, Green es perfecto, amargado y aburrido, pero perfecto.

Todas asintieron entendiendo. Pero entonces White saltó con una duda. — ¿Cómo entramos nosotras ahí?... Es que aún no lo entiendo.

—Ho, ho, ho. Encontraré el hombre perfecto de cada una de ustedes. —Declaró, todas abrieron los ojos. —Pero, ustedes ya tienen hombre perfecto. —Pareció desanimada, pero entonces, una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro. —Menos una.

Todas se miraron entre ellas buscando a la pobre desafortunada víctima del nuevo invento de Blue.

—Espera. —Habló de nuevo Sapphire. — ¿Como que sabes cómo son nuestros hombres perfectos?

—Uh, uh, jamás dije "como" yo diría "quienes". —Sonrió de nuevo. —Se perfectamente quienes son los afortunados y saben que no me lo pueden negar, están pensando en ellos ahora mismo. —Todas se sonrojaron, una que otra frunció el ceño y sólo una que trató reclamar (en vano). —Pero... Falta Crys. —Dijo Blue sonriendo maliciosamente de medio lado. —Descubriré quién es tu hombre perfecto.

Toda se compadecieron de su compañera.

—Ya te he dicho cómo sería mi hombre perfecto, Blue. —Dijo Crystal avergonzada ante el tema. —Amable, inteligente, dedicado, que me comprenda y me encantaría que me hiciera sentir cosas nuevas.

Blue pareció anotar aquello y decidió ponerse en marcha, su calificación en filosofía dependía completamente de encontrar el verdadero amor de Crystal.

Una vez su amiga se fue, Platina habló. — ¿No estabas describiendo a Eusine?

Crystal sonrió nerviosa y Sapphire negó con la cabeza. —No debes ser tan obvia como White.

— ¡Oye, yo no soy obvia! ¿No es así, Yellow? —La rubia se quedó callada. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

**.**

**1.- Amable.**

Blue no era estúpida, sabía que Crystal había descrito a Eusine en toda la ley de la palabra, pero, para ella sencillamente ellos dos no podían estar juntos, eran demasiado iguales como para ser una pareja... ¿Entretenida?

En fin, Blue iba a conseguirle a Crystal alguien a quien que si pudiese tener una relación (que a ella le pareciera) con ella y que al mismo tiempo cumpliese con las expectativas de la peli-azul.

Observó a lo lejos, vio a Crystal escribiendo con algo de dificultad en su cuaderno. Si, estaban en clase de biología y a pesar de que esa no era su clase estaba ahí, espiando a su querida amiga.

—Este bolígrafo ya no funciona. —Se quejó dejando de lado su escritura.

Blue observó perfectamente como el chico que se sentaba detrás de ella a molestarla y de vez en cuando a jalarle el cabello le entregó su propio bolígrafo.

—Entrégamelo a finalizar la clase. —Le dijo recostándose en su silla.

— ¿No lo vas a usar? —Preguntó Crystal enarcando una ceja.

—Nah, me da igual, no sirvo para tomar apuntes, además... Puedo suponer que me prestarás tu cuaderno al final de la clase, ¿No es así?

Todo, Blue lo veía todo, el suspiro frustrado de Crystal, la sonrisa ladina de Gold y la nueva pareja del año.

_Prestar su bolígrafo contaba como amable._

**.**

**2.- Inteligente.**

He ahí un problema, tan rápido como empezó, así de rápido se acabó para Blue. ¡Era imposible encontrar algo inteligente en Gold! ¡Ese chico tenía mantequilla de maní en lugar de un cerebro!

Bufó molesta recostándose en su asiento, la última vez que se coló en la clase de Crystal la habían descubierto, ahora la obligaban a pasar su precioso verano en las clases que daba "amablemente" la escuela. Quería golpear a alguien.

— ¿Terminó la tarea, señor Satou? —Preguntó el profesor enarcando una ceja.

El chico se encontraba hablando con unos compañeros alrededor, entre ellos estaban Rakutsu y Red.

— ¿Terminó usted de revisar los exámenes, maestro? —Le devolvió la pregunta el oji-ámbar imitando la mueca del mayor.

—Tengo otros alumnos.

—Y yo otras materias.

Blue sonrió, eso sí era ser inteligente… Sí, el chico terminó castigado y con el doble de tarea (que seguramente no haría) pero había logrado callar al profesor.

_Eso mostraba lo astuto e inteligente que podía llegar a ser (a pesar de reprobar matemáticas)._

**.**

**3.- Dedicado.**

Gold tomó tutorías ¡Y con nadie más ni nadie menos que Crystal! Blue casi se ríe de su buena suerte. ¡Los iba a poder ver juntos! Siempre se reunían en la biblioteca después de la escuela y ella iba a espiarlos, claro que iba con Green para evitar levantar sospechas (es decir... ¿Blue en una biblioteca?).

—Debes multiplicar por la conjugada. —Le dijo Crystal señalando unos números.

— ¿No es que no se puede comer en la biblioteca?

Un golpe se escuchó de parte de Crystal, la que se había dado una palmada en la frente. —Gold, la conjugada no es un jugo.

— ¿Que es entonces?

Blue casi suelta una carcajada, esos dos eran muy divertidos.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir? —Preguntó Green con aburrimiento, le gustaba estar en la biblioteca, pero no cuando debería estar en casa haciendo sus deberes y preparando la cena.

—Oh, vamos Greeny, no seas aburrido. —Le pidió anotando en su libreta.

_Es dedicado cuando quiere._

**.**

**4.- Comprensivo.**

Crystal estaba furiosa… No, más que furiosa, dolida, la castaña vio como salía de una pelea con Eusine, el que se suponía era su mejor amigo (y amor platónico, al parecer).

Corrió para ayudarla, quizá podría darle consuelo y convencerla de ir a castrar al chico o por lo menos pedirle a su súper novio (como le gustaba como sonaba eso) Green para que fuera a romperle la cara con sus amigos (ya sean Red y Black). Vio a Crys, sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela mirando al suelo completamente callada.

Con una mirada lastimera, Blue dio un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al ver como Gold se acercaba a ella con un balón de básquet bajo el brazo y el uniforme deportivo de la escuela.

—Que sorpresa, la representante de nuestro salón saltándose clases. —Dijo con algo de burla, al no ver respuesta, se agachó para quedar frente a ella. —Hey, súper seria, ¿Está todo bien?

Crystal negó con la cabeza, Gold suspiró un "comprendo" mientras asentía con la cabeza, se sentó a su lado y se quedó callado un momento, como si pensara que decir.

— ¿Fue Eusine? —Preguntó de la nada. Parecía que había algo que Blue no sabía y que Gold sí.

—Soy una tonta. —Dijo la peli-azul soltando una amarga sonrisa. —Sabía que... Sabía que no iba a fijarse en mí y aun así... Dios, soy tan tonta.

Gold esperó unos minutos más, esperando que Crystal continuara hablando, pero al entender que sería todo lo que diría, procedió a hablar.

—Antes que nada... Pensé que yo era el tonto. —Dijo al aire, Crystal le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Segundo, no creo que seas tonta, una chica tonta habría hecho una pataleta al nivel Whitney y tercero... ¡Vamos, desahógate! No te quedes con las ganas de golpear algo, puedes golpearme a mí si quieres.

Blue sonrió, el chico pervertido tenía su lado tierno.

— ¡Hey, Gold! ¡¿Que tanto haces?! ¡Deja de ligar con Crystal-sempai y ven aquí que necesitamos el balón! —Le gritó alguien de fondo.

El chico miró a Crystal y miró el balón, se levantó y se lo aventó en la cara a la persona que le estaba gritando. — ¡Voy a tomarme un descanso, que entre Black!

—Idiota. —Se quejó Rakutsu llamando al chico que estaba jugando con emoción en su celular.

Crystal miró confundida a Gold, el chico que siempre la molestaba ahora estaba frente a ella con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Le preguntó abriendo un ojo. —Empieza a golpear ya antes de que mi descanso se acabe.

Ahí estaban entonces, Blue pensando que esa no era la mejor manera para consolar a Crystal, pero si la más acertada. La chica lanzaba puños al pecho y brazos de Gold, el que hacía un esfuerzo por no caerse. Los golpes de la chica se volvieron más y más lentos antes de empezar a llorar.

—Soy una tonta. —Dijo entre sollozos.

Gold se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tapándole el rostro con su pecho. Si, le dolía (como mil demonios, Crystal tenía un gancho muy fuerte) pero prefería aguantar el dolor mientras la abrazaba.

—Ya pasará... —Le dijo en un suspiro. —No te comprendo, porque no me ha pasado. —Lo sorprendente fue que no había ni una pisca de burla en su voz. —Pero te entiendo, no eres una tonta, él es un imbécil por no fijarse en la mejor chica súper seria del universo.

Blue sonrió con calidez, eran realmente adorables, como no tenía una libreta a la mano escribió en su ante brazo con su bolígrafo azul.

_Aunque no lo crea, la comprende._

—Y siempre podremos castrarlo. ¡Auch!

El pisotón de Crystal lo calló. Blue rio, si, Gold era perfecto para Crystal.

**.**

**5.- Cosas nuevas.**

¿Qué cosas no había sentido Crystal que estaba experimentando con Gold? Bueno, Blue no lo sabía, pero si sabía que experimentaba por primera vez toda chica que estaba empezando a enamorarse.

Celos.

Blue sabía que Crystal jamás había sentido celos, era demasiado madura para eso, pero, no podía evitar pensar que quizá ella no había sentido celos porque no había encontrado al indicado (Gold). La teoría de Blue no tenía falla, los celos llegaban de la mano del indicado (Green le hizo sentir unos malditos celos todo el tiempo en el que no aún estaban en una relación formal).

— ¡¿Que te he dicho de coquetear con Yellow-sempai?! —Le gritó Crystal jalándole de la oreja.

Esta vez estaban en el parque, Blue había llegado allí en una cita con Green, jamás planeó seguirlos.

—Vamos... Solo era una broma... ¡Ay!

— ¡¿Y qué hay de Misty-sempai?! ¡Gold, eres un pervertido! —Le gritó de nuevo dándole una patada.

Gold calló al suelo sobándose el área afectada. —Ay... Eres muy brusca súper seria... —Luego su mirada se tornó a una pícara. — ¿Acaso estás celosa?

La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina. —Ya quisieras.

Blue sonrió. —Jo, jo, jo... Pero que lindos.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —Preguntó Green rodando los ojos, iban a llegar tarde al cine.

—Pero quiero ver un poco más...

—Bien, pues me voy yo. —No pensaba desparramar dinero de forma tan estúpida, soltó el brazo de Blue y se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, era una broma! —Gritó Blue aterrada ante la idea de perderse de una de las (muy) pocas citas a las que Green la invitaba.

_Gold pone celosa a Crystal (si, las patadas cuentan como forma de demostración de celos)._

**.**

—En conclusión, el hombre perfecto sólo existe para cada persona, algunos son más ciegos que otros por eso no han logrado captar quién es su media naranja. Por ejemplo: Red. —Señaló a su amigo, el que se sonrojó mientras abría los ojos. Todos soltaron una buena risotada y Blue se dedicó a proceder. —Solo hay que dejar los estereotipos a un lado y... ¿Quién sabe? Quizá puedan tener una relación tan perfecta como la mía con Green.

Más risas, esta vez el castaño se sonrojó. —Mujer ruidosa...

— ¡Muchas gracias por permitirme exponer este tema ante toda la escuela, profesora Encina! —Agradeció Blue guiñando un ojo, tenía un micrófono y estaba parada en el teatro de la escuela, con todos mirándole atentos.

— ¿Acaso sobornó a la profesora? —Preguntó Black con disimulo.

Emerald se encogió de hombros.

—Les daré un bonus sobre mi proyecto, una investigación personal: Podemos decir que hay varias parejas... De amables y obvios despistados. —Las referencias eran claras, tan claras como el sonrojo de dicha pareja. —Sensuales chicas y amargados. —Green rodó los ojos. —La típica pareja de amor-odio, si, Ruby, Sapphire, hablo de ustedes.

— ¡Blue! —Gritó Sapphire avergonzada.

— ¿Entonces te gusto? —Preguntó Ruby burlonamente.

— ¡No!

—Los triángulos amorosos... ¡Si chicos de cuarto año, hablo de ustedes! —Pearl y Platinum fruncieron el ceño mientras que Diamond reía alegremente. —Las parejas estúpidas que no se fijan que son correspondidas... (Aplica tanto para Black y White como para Rakutsu y Faitsu) —White y Rakutsu agradecieron que los mencionados escuchaban música a todo volumen en ese momento. —Pero entre todas... Tenemos a esas parejas que son perfectamente imparejas.

Todos se consternaron por la cálida sonrisa de Blue.

— ¡Gracias a Gold y a Crystal, por ser mis conejillos de indias! —Gritó Blue con gran ánimo.

— ¡¿Que?! —Gritó Crystal completamente sonrojada mientras miraba a Gold, el muchacho tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

¿Toda esa investigación que Blue hizo... Se trataba de ellos?

**.**

Al final del día, todos se fueron enojados y sonrojados por culpa de la castaña, los únicos que no entendían que pasaba eran los que se quedaron escuchando música, Black y Faitsu, cuando le preguntaron a Emerald, él negó con la cabeza dándoles un suspiro de cansancio.

—No puedo creer que Blue sea tan...

— ¿Sexi?

—Descarada, pervertido. —Le dijo Crystal mirándole enojada. —Como para exponer temas tan delicados frente a todo el mundo.

Gold miró al frente, estaba caminando a casa con Crystal, tal y como había acostumbrado desde que empezaron las tutorías. En parte, estaba agradecido con Blue, si ella no hubiese hablado de más en la presentación escolar, no habría visto el sonrojo de Crystal que le dedicó cuando le pilló mirándole de reojo.

—Pues... A mí no me molestó la verdad. —Dijo Gold con una sonrisa ladina y poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

— ¿No? ¡Ahora seremos el hazmerreír de la escuela!

—Pero te has dado cuenta que soy el hombre perfecto para ti. —Repuso el chico victorioso.

Crystal se sonrojó inmediatamente y procedió a patear al chico, dejándolo en el suelo. — ¡Idiota!

Siguió caminando a su casa, Gold, adolorido desde el suelo sonrió. — ¡Lindas piernas Crys!

— ¡Cállate!

A lo lejos, Blue los observaba. Si, eran la pareja del año.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños Pearl! Espero que cumplas muchos años más, sigues siendo mayor que yo TWT  
>No se que hora sea cuando leas este fic tan... raro... Pero en mi país sigue siendo tu cumpleaños así que... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero te haya gustado... la verdad creo que me quedó algo raro y... bueno... espero que te guste ^^<p>

... ¡No hay insinuaciones de NewMangaQuest, que conste! (?)


End file.
